


The Deal Is Struck

by ironhoshi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A minor dash of angst, Alternate Universe - Fae, Boba is a devious little child, Boba loves his vod'e, Boba plots, Boba plots a lot actually, Good Parent Jango Fett, I think I just got over my writer's block, I wrote this instead of working on my other stories, It turns out honey cookies are a great currency, Jango has a lot of kids, Jaster is a great grandfather, No one is a jerk, One should use the Jedi to cheat on homework, Pre-Relationship Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, The Jedi are Fae, Various Jedi show up, nothing bad actually happens, straight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhoshi/pseuds/ironhoshi
Summary: The Jedi are feared, they are known for twisting deals so they can keep people, but above all else? The Jedi get the job done. If you fail to hold up your end of the bargain then it is only natural you find yourself stolen away during the night.One should not make a deal they plan to break, that is simply unwise.
Comments: 62
Kudos: 425





	The Deal Is Struck

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a month already. I am adjusting to working from home finally. The result is me writing this fluff it seems.  
> I hope you all enjoy Boba being Boba.

Boba hadn't meant to summon a Jedi, but he wasn't going to pass up the chance for help. He had been trying and failing to complete his lesson module. A faint growl of annoyance escaped him, the type that would have buir scolding him, but he didn't care. He was frustrated. The formula for the astronav course just wasn't doing what he wanted. So he may have hit a bunch of things on the screen at once and may have been mixing Basic and Mando'a out loud while doing so, but he certainly hadn't thought the small apartment would flood with the scent of what he thought was flowers. 

What had just happened?

A polite throat-clearing had him glancing up from his datapad and doing a double-take. Oh, buir was going to be pissed. 

"You wanted to strike a bargain," the jetii said with faint amusement. Boba was enraptured with his hair. Red, red like the paint ori'vod Fox favored when marking his kit. It was pretty. His fingers twitched with the need to pull at the strands and see if they were soft like the blanket he stole from ori’vod Fives. That blanket was his favorite and he was never giving it back, no matter what Fives tried to give him instead. 

"I need help with my homework," he said a tad dumbly. He hadn't meant to summon the jetii, but he saw an opportunity. 

"Pardon," the jetii actually looked mildly confused for a moment. "You don't want to topple a regime or anything?"

What?

"Uh, no, I'm only nine and I need help with my homework. Buir is busy with the vod'e so I can't ask him," Boba informed the person standing in front of him. If buir found out, well, he'd be livid. Buir wasn't a big fan of the magical race of people that never seemed to be around when actually needed. Boba didn't know the whole story, hadn't really asked, but he didn't think the person standing in front of him seemed that bad. That and their eyes were twinkling with amusement. Anyone that laughed with their eyes was okay in his book.

"I see," the jetii said with faint amusement. "Are you sure there isn't some political negotiation you need to be seen to?"

Boba's nose wrinkled in annoyance. Oh, right, the jettise were like used to dealing with wars or something. That wasn't anything he needed help with, he just needed help with his homework. "No. Buir deals with that osik. Look, I can't get this problem and I really want to earn a pudding cup for after dinner, so can you help or not?" The last time he had gotten a failing mark on a piece of homework, well, buir had made sure to eat the pudding cup in front of him as punishment. Ba’buir had smacked buir upside the head in retaliation, which was funny, but he wasn’t looking to repeat that scenario anytime soon.

Boba liked his pudding cups.

"I suppose I can, I am not exactly needed anywhere else right now," the jetii replied. "But that isn't usually how this works-"

"Oh! Right. I'll give you a honey cookie if you help me with my homework," Boba pushed himself up from where he had been sitting on the floor. He held his hand out and waited. Ori’vod Wolffe had said deals were struck with a handshake and ori’vod Tup had said spit was involved. Sealing the deal. He wasn’t going to spit in his hand, but mainly because he wasn’t sure the refined person in front of him would appreciate such a thing. A normal handshake was probably fine. The jetii glanced down at his hand before smiling softly.

"A deal is struck, young one, the Force our witness." The jetii clasped his hand and gave a faint shake. Electricity seemed to race up his arm, causing him to gasp, but the jetii quickly released the grip. "Apologies, that was a tad unexpected." Yeah, good thing he hadn’t used spit. The handshake had been weird enough without that little aspect.

"S'okay," Boba mumbled before racing off to steal the last package of honey cookies out of the kitchen. Buir was going to be all sorts of unamused when he discovered them gone. Boba would deal with that later. He returned shortly, clutching the box to his chest, and eyed the jetii. "You can sit down, you know. The floor is clean." And then the jetii laughed. The sound was musical and it seemed to echo in his mind. Whoa, was all he could think as he moved to sit down. The box was set on the table just as the jetii sank gracefully to the floor beside him. Boba pushed the box towards the man and frowned faintly. 

"Eat as many as you want, they're good." Blue eyes fixed on him and a faint hum of confusion left the man.

"You said one, young one."

Boba frowned harder. "Yeah, but what type of di'kut only eats one cookie? That's dumb. Now help me with my homework, jetii. And eat." 

Silence stretched for a moment and then the sound of the box opening filled the room. "A deal then," the jetii said with clear mischief in his voice. "Favors I will owe you after this. Also, please, call me Kenobi."

Boba bit his lower lip as tested the name in his mind. Kenobi. Kenobi the jetii. 

"I thought jetii had weird names-" A soft snort escaped Kenobi and Boba flushed with embarrassment. "I mean-"

"It is fine. No insult taken." Kenobi ruffled his hair and Boba found he rather liked that show of affection. Buir ruffled his hair too. 

"Homework?"

"Homework," Kenobi agreed before taking a large bite of a honey cookie.

☆☆☆

He had a big paper that was due soon that he had to finish writing. Correction, a big paper due soon that he had to start. His marks had been improving steadily and he was remembering things and that seemed to mean he had harder work to do. That was a bunch of osik. It was like some sort of punishment. The better he did in lessons than the harder they became, which was super backward if anyone asked him.

Boba scowled at the datapad as if it had insulted his family and tried to figure out how he could get out of writing said paper. Why did it even matter? The topic was some stupid war that happened before he was even born. A box of cookies said this lesson was crafted by his ba’buir. He drummed his fingers against the table and eyed the doorway to the apartment. Buir wasn’t supposed to be back from his job for a few more cycles and it wasn’t like anyone was checking up on him during this time of the day. A slow grin appeared on his face before he was scampering off to the small kitchen to pilfer more honey cookies. 

The answer to his paper was simple. 

_Kenobi._

Boba set his cookies down next to the datapad and recited the words the jetii had taught him.

Nothing happened.

He frowned and squeezed his eyes shut as he repeated the words a little louder and with more feeling.

The scent of what he assumed was a forest filled the space. His brows furrowed since that wasn’t a scent he associated with Kenobi. Boba cracked an eye open and then was full on glaring at the jetii that had appeared. Well, kriff.

“You aren’t Kenobi,” he blurted out with pure annoyance. 

“No, I certainly do not seem to be,” the strange jetii said in a slightly amused voice. “He is busy at the moment and suggested I might be able to assist with whatever request you have, young one.”

Boba narrowed his eyes as he studied the tall jetii. Kenobi had been tall, at least Boba had thought so, but this one was taller. A real wookie of a jetii, hairy too. Their hair was the color of unpainted armor and he simply didn’t like them. Where Kenobi had been fascinating fabrics, the one in front of him looked like he could have climbed straight out of a pile of laundry. 

“I want Kenobi.”

The jetii raised an eyebrow before gracefully crossing his arms over his chest in such a way that his hands vanished into his sleeves. Boba rather thought the jetii could hide so many snacks in those sleeves. “Then I fear we have a slight problem, young one. As I said-”

“I’ll give you three cookies,” he held up three fingers to illustrate his point. The faster he got rid of this jetii then the sooner he’d get Kenobi. “If you leave and get Kenobi to show up.” The jetii blinked and then the jetii actually chuckled right before holding out a hand to seal the deal. Boba shook quickly and then snagged three cookies free of the package. The tall walking pile of clothes that needed to be folded flourished a bow once he received the cookies and then he was just gone. 

That was a nifty way of traveling.

Boba stared pointedly at the spot and waited. His mouth turned further down into a pout with each passing moment. Kenobi was taking _forever._ He could have started the stupid report in the time it was taking for his jetii to show up. Then it happened, finally, the room erupted with the scent of flowers that seemed to carry a sort of warmth. 

“And what was wrong with who I sent,” the musical voice brought a smile to his face. Kenobi had finally arrived. 

“It wasn’t you,” he said honestly.

Kenobi raised an eyebrow before letting free a faint sigh that was mixed with clear laughter. “Ah, I see. Now, tell me, what is so important that it had to be me?” His smile grew as Kenobi sank down to sit on the floor next to him while reaching for the datapad.

“I have to write a report and I need your help.” A hand landed on top of his head and ruffled his hair. Boba’s eyes widened before he grinned faintly. That felt nice. Kenobi was a lot like buir when it came to showing affection it seemed. 

“Then I suppose I should take a look, young one. Now, let’s see what we can do about this particular piece of homework…”

Homework wasn’t that bad when Kenobi helped, Boba thought, it would be nice if Kenobi was always around.

☆☆☆

He needed a gift for buir.

Life Day was coming up and he only had so much pocket money. Plus, there was the whole issue where they were still on the space station, Kamina, training. Buir said after the fifth accidental explosion that they were all stuck here while his vod’e learned some control. Boba supposed it was a good thing he wasn’t stuck in the military like classes, but the training courses did look kind of interesting.

Ori’vod Wolffe had promised to do a mock course with him, which Boba was looking forward to, but now was the time to figure out a gift and not worry about what he was or wasn’t being taught.

Boba sprawled out on the apartment floor as he tried to figure out just what to give his buir. The man had weapons, he had armor, he had everything. He didn’t seem to be particularly fond of toy ships, even if he did give Boba all the ones he wanted. Maybe a shirt? That seemed kind of boring though, plus he’d have to ask one of the trainers to help and buir had said to ignore them. That and if he asked for help from the trainers then they’d want gifts too. He didn’t want to give them gifts, he only wanted to give buir a gift. Well, buir and his vod’e and ba’buir...and maybe Kenobi. Most of the trainers were kind of dumb anyway so their suggestions would be lame. His vod’e agreed with him, not that buir knew he was talking to his vod’e about other people. Buir would have said something about bad manners and then he’d be forced into some diplomacy lessons. Gross.

Ba’buir would just try to monopolize his time and go on about some stupid historical text. He loved his ba’buir, honest, but the old man was such a scholar. Ba’buir thought dusty stones were cool gifts so asking him for an opinion was only going to backfire.

If he had some flimsi and pencils he could draw a picture. Yeah, that was a good idea! The problem was where he was going to get the stuff. 

Then the idea hit him like a stack of lesson modules waiting to be done.

He sat up like the floor was suddenly lava and bolted to the kitchen. It took a few moments, but he found the box of honey cookies hidden in the back of the vater. His lips twitched into a smug smirk. Buir thought he was being so tricky by hiding the cookies. Joke was on him, Boba was always going to find the cookies.

A few words of summoning and then it was a waiting game. 

The scent of what he recalled as a desert filled the apartment and Boba let out a loud sigh. Seriously? Again? How many jettise were out there?

“I want-”

“He is busy at the moment,” the jetii that had appeared informed him in a superior tone. Boba did a sort of double-take because the eyes looking at him reminded him of the clear blue ocean. Why didn’t he smell like water? The jetii, strangely, looked like he was about the age of his many vod’e.

“...what is he doing,” he asked carefully as he clutched the box of cookies to his chest. 

“He is currently on a different planet, helping negotiations- which was where I was before he told me to come here.” Boba wrinkled his nose and was shocked when the jetii mimicked the action with twinkling eyes. A snort of laughter escaped him before he could stop himself, maybe this one was so bad? 

“Do I get a name?”

“In exchange for a cookie.” The jetii held a hand out, clearly expecting to get said cookie. Since he didn’t want to just call him jetii Boba yanked the package open and retrieved a cookie. He held it out and was rewarded with a smile that screamed of starlight. That was a smile that could so easily turn dangerous, he thought to himself. Boba found himself wondering what actual laughter from the jetii would sound like. Would it sound like the musical notes of Kenobi’s laughter?

“Call me Skywalker. Now, tell me, what does my Master’s favorite young one want,” Skywalker said with clear amusement before shoving the entire honey cookie into his mouth. Boba’s eyes went wide at the puffed cheeks and he couldn’t quite stop the laughter that escaped him. Blue eyes narrowed in annoyance at him before softening into a look of amusement.

Yeah, Skywalker definitely wasn’t that bad. 

“I need to make a gift for my buir,” he finally managed to say once the fit of giggles had passed. Skywalker had looked like a tooka with his cheeks puffed out like that. “I was thinking of drawing a picture, but I need flimsi and pencils.”

Skywalker seemed to mull that over for a moment before grinning. “I can teach you to carve a good luck charm-” Boba’s mouth fell open as he stared up at the older boy. “But you need to give me five cookies and something to drink.” He snapped his mouth shut and nodded quickly. A handmade good luck charm was so much better than a picture and the deal was completely doable! Skywalker wasn’t so bad.

“Can we make some for my vod’e too?”

“...how many cookies do you have exactly,” Skywalker leaned forward to inspect the box in Boba’s arms while raising an eyebrow.

☆☆☆

Buir was sick and refusing to see anyone.

Boba knew it had to do with the festering wound on his buir’s side. He had used as much bacta as he could get from his vod’e, but it just didn’t seem to be enough. Though that was probably because he hadn’t wanted to worry them and hadn’t exactly told them how bad buir was. They had some major tests coming up and he didn’t want to stress them out. Oh, and buir was being stubborn and refused to let him go grab ori’vod Kote or Rex. Boba and Jango thought dangerously alike at times and this time they both didn’t want to worry anyone.

Buir was stubborn, but so was Boba.

If he commed ba’buir then ba’buir would come and fix this… Buir would be a real grouch for days if he did that, but probably only because anytime ba’buir visited he stayed until he got on buir’s nerves.

Boba chewed on his lower lip as he crushed the damp cloth in his hands. What could he do? If he told the other trainers then they’d make some fuss and buir would get mad. If he told the vod’e then one of the ones training to be a medic would get involved and buir would get mad.

Buir would get mad about a lot regarding this situation.

Well, if buir was going to get mad no matter what then it meant he might as well go big in his solution.

“Just...stay there a moment,” he muttered before rushing out of the cramped room. Buir didn’t like the jettise, Boba knew this, but Boba liked Kenobi. Kenobi helped him with his homework a lot and told him stories. Sure, he had met some other jettise, but the one he knew who could help was Kenobi. 

He had to help.

Boba ran into the kitchen and climbed the cupboards to snag the box of honey cookies that buir had hidden behind some cups. “Come on,” he said to the box just out of his reach. His fingers strained to reach the stupid thing and he let out a series of very inappropriate words. There was a loud pop, startling him, and he started to fall back just as the scent of flowers filled the space. A most surprised sound escaped him as he found himself in Kenobi’s arms. 

“But I didn’t-”

Kenobi merely smiled at him before carefully setting him down on the ground. “Young one, you practically screamed for me.”

Had he? He didn’t think he had.

Whatever.

Boba frowned before snagging the jetii’s hand. “Buir is sick and I don’t know how to fix it-'' He practically dragged the red-haired space wizard after him into buir’s room. “He doesn’t like jettise, but I don’t want to lose him! You have to help!” 

Jango was sleeping fitfully and didn’t even notice them enter the room. Small favors, it seemed. Kenobi let go of his hand before moving over to his buir’s side. Lips formed a faint line of displeasure on the jetii’s face and Boba knew just how serious the situation was. “How long has he been like this?”

“Uh, he got back yesterday and was in pain, but he got worse this morning.”

“Boba, I need you to leave the room. I will heal your father, but it will burn up the favors I owe you-” 

“-I don’t care,” Boba blurted out. “Just heal him, please! I’ll even give you cookies! I can’t lose my buir.” His eyes began to sting and he just knew he was going to cry like some baby. Kenobi actually sank down onto his knees and yanked him into a hug of sorts.

“Shh, it’s alright, young one. I’ll make sure he is fine, you have my word.” Boba trusted him, he trusted with his whole heart and gave a shaky nod.

“Yeah, okay, I know you will, Kenobi-”

“Obi-Wan, call me Obi-Wan, now go.” 

Boba let the jetii usher him out of the bedroom and found he could only stare as the door wooshed shut. Buir was going to get better, Obi-Wan was going to make sure of that, and he didn’t even care his favors were all gone. Buir was worth it, buir was his galaxy. His brows knit together as he tried to figure out how to thank the jetii in advance and then it struck him. He could make food! Buir would be hungry when he was finally better and they all needed to eat. He spun around and ran to the kitchen to attempt to make a meal that they could all share together.

☆☆☆

Boba wasn’t allowed to cook anymore. Buir had flown out of the room with Obi-Wan behind him about the time the pan had caught fire on the stove. Buir had quite a few words to say when the potential apartment fire was diverted. He had only been able to sit there while he got lectured on the dangers of cooking unsupervised, oh and on making a deal with a jetii. Kenobi had vanished near the end with a sort of sad smile and Boba had been left wondering just what words had been exchanged in the bedroom between the jetii and his buir. That whole event had happened over a week ago and he was missing Obi-Wan. He was also missing his kitchen privileges.

Buir wasn’t going on any jobs, which meant he had to do his homework all by himself under the watchful eye of his buir. Questions he asked were answered, but buir had this habit of asking a question in response to a question instead of just telling him things. The whole thing was frustrating. Boba rather thought buir hadn’t forgiven him for getting the jetii involved, even if it had saved the stubborn man’s life. Helix said that buir was being a di’kut and should be thankful he wasn’t one with the stars. 

His eyes were crossing from the lesson module he was currently working on.

Yeah, focusing wasn't going to happen.

He groaned loudly and threw himself backward onto the floor.

This was all dumb.

“Boba,” his buir sighed loudly. “Stop moping. Dealing with the jettise is dangerous and you could have gotten-”

“They aren’t like that,” he argued mulishly. “They like cookies-”

“So that is why we keep running out of honey cookies. I was wondering when you had gotten such a sweet tooth.” Buir was fixing him with a look, one he couldn’t quite figure out. The urge to go find one of his vod’e was growing. They could act as a buffer.

“They are nice, buir. Obi-Wan always makes time for me!” Boba kicked his feet and ended up hitting the underside of the table. His datapad jumped and his buir just gave him a very unimpressed look. “And Skywalker helped me with the bracelets-”

“Boba,” the word was much more resigned and stopped the ones that were on the tip of his tongue. Why was his buir so stubborn about the jettise? Why wasn’t he listening? He blurted out the words to summon Obi-Wan and could see his buir tensing up out of the corner of his eyes.

He was so grounded after this.

Grass, the room smelled like grass and candy. Boba swore and Jango tapped him with a boot. Oh, right, language. The jetii that appeared wasn’t Obi-Wan and they looked like they wanted to be anywhere else at the moment.

“You do realize we aren’t here to just do your homework,” they said with dry humor.

His buir raised an eyebrow and then swore. “Boba, you’ve been using the jettise to cheat?”

“What? No! They help me with my homework- they don’t do it for me,” he cried out as he sat up. “I don’t understand all of it and you were away and I didn’t want to bother you and-”

“Have I, perhaps, been summoned at a bad time,” the jetii’s amusement was much more clear now. Boba rather thought the bald man never smiled despite finding things funny. He was clearly like some of the vod’e. The type of person to tell jokes in a very serious voice. 

“You aren’t needed, jetii-” Boba scrambled up into a seated position and threw himself at the jetii. The stranger looked startled, but caught him easily enough before he could hurt himself. A sort of annoyed sound escaped his buir. 

“I want Obi-Wan,” he grabbed handfuls of the dark tunic and stared up at the man with the best tooka eyes he could muster. “He can help me explain to buir that the jettise aren’t so bad!” It was perhaps a small miracle that no one ended up yelling before Obi-Wan appeared in the room. His hair was disheveled and Boba was positive he saw a rip in one of his sleeves. Oh, kriff, he had summoned his jetii at a bad time it seemed. 

“Windu,” Obi-Wan said with faint annoyance. “Did you even ask what he wanted?” Boba let go of the one named Windu and pounced at the one he actually wanted. He grinned victoriously when the jetii swept him up into a hug. Buir was swearing softly and he didn’t even care.

“As you can see, he was rather determined to have you,” Windu’s voice took on a dry tone. “I suggest putting him down before his father thinks you are going to steal him.”

“Don’t be so uncivilized, I would never steal this young one,” Obi-Wan said with a smirk. “Even if he did just make me leave Skywalker alone in a battle-” And with that Windu vanished at once. “Young one, Fett, why am I here exactly. You made it seem like you never wanted to see my face again-”

“Buir!”

“Boba,” buir said the name like a warning. Boba pouted while wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan’s neck. The jetii merely sighed faintly, but made no move to detach him. “The jettise have things to do and you can’t just keep summoning them for silly things.”

“It isn’t silly. I summoned him this time to make you understand they aren’t all that bad and I like him! You should too. Obi-Wan,” he turned his full gaze on the jetii holding him. “I want you to have dinner with us. Pleaaase?” Silence filled the apartment and Obi-Wan glanced towards Jango with wide eyes. Buir simply stared at them both with his mouth hanging open. Oh, he had shocked everyone. Well, this would work, he could start working on his plan to keep Obi-Wan in their lives while everyone was speechless! “Buir will make tiingilar and then after dinner, you can meet all my vod’e and-”

“Boba, are you trying to set me up with your father,” Obi-Wan asked very softly and Boba felt his cheeks flush. Whoa, the jetii figured that out really fast.

“...no,” he said cautiously knowing full well that neither adult was going to believe him. Buir just sighed and stood up from where he had been sitting on the couch. 

“You may as well stay, he is just going to keep summoning you despite what I say. I’ll make dinner, but Boba, you and I are going to have a long talk later.” Buir was going to make dinner! Obi-Wan was going to be blown away by the cooking and totally want to stay longer, Boba just knew it.

Boba grinned deviously as he nodded. “Lek!” 

Buir didn't know it yet, but he was going to have a jetii for a riduur.

**Author's Note:**

> And thus ends my Jedi are Fae AU...or the Jedi really like cookies AU lol
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> If you'd like to yell at me on tumblr, please do. I like it when people stop by and say hi.  
> https://ironhoshi.tumblr.com/


End file.
